Run To Me
by Dark-Dreams-69
Summary: Sequel to Run Away, Run Away. Kyo and Yuki are safe from Akito's grasp. But now they have to contend with the scars Akito left them. YukiKyo
1. Default Chapter

I'm back! With a teaser chapter, just the beginning and mainly explaining their life and how relaxed they are. It's humorous, hehe. Oh, for the new reviewers reading this: **this is a sequel.** If you haven't read the first fic, called **Run Away, Run Away**, then go read it before this one, because without it you'll be lost. And, as well, I HIT 200 REVIEWS IN MY OTHER FIC:Is very excited:

But I'm rambling. Here's your chapter everybody, please review it, I'd be very happy to see feedback!

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki, we're going to be late!" Kyo yelled up the stairs, cursing under his breath as he pulled on one shoe, and then the other.

"Coming," Yuki replied, closing his notebook gently. The front was perfect and clean, but inside it held Yuki's most horrible memories and secrets, things that he couldn't even yet bear to tell Kyo. The reasons that he woke up in the middle of the night, covered in a cold sweat and feeling like he had just ran a 500-yard race with a serial killer chasing him.

He was calm. He slipped on his black dress shoes and then, un-hurriedly, walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"Great, now we'll be late you damn rat! School starts in 15 minutes!" Kyo exclaimed.

"You could have left without me," Yuki stated, picking up his bag.

"No, I couldn't!" Kyo yelled angrily, ready to tear his hair out.

"Why not?" Yuki questioned, beginning the customary walk to their expensive private school. Kyo followed quickly behind him, catching up in an instant and looking aggravated that Yuki wasn't in more of a hurry.

"Because, because—Just because!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Yuki murmured, looking disinterested.

"WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD TODAY?" Kyo yelled, his cat ears sticking straight up, steam rising from his head.

"Kyo," Yuki said calmly, not at all bothered by Kyo's little display, "Have you noticed that Kisa and Hiro haven't even left the house yet?"

Kyo stopped in the middle of the intersection they were crossing, pondering. Yuki grabbed his jacket sleeve and tugged him over to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, so they're just running late too!" he objected.

Yuki sighed, and sat on a bus stop bench. "Kyo, look at your watch. What time does it say?"

"8:35… We're late!" Kyo said pointedly.

"Ok, now look at my watch. What time does it say?" Yuki said wearily, holding out his wrist so Kyo could look.

"7:35…" Kyo sounded confused.

"Now, think Kyo."

A look of realization dawned on Kyo's face. "Oh…OH! Daylight savings time… fuck!"

Yuki laughed. "You should've remembered that…'spring forward, fall back'. It's the easiest thing to remember."

"Well, well…" Kyo spun around angrily. "Common," he stated, trying to regain dignity, "Lets go."

Yuki could only laugh and take Kyo's hand lightly as they headed towards their school, the chilly air swishing around them gently.

The two of them had enrolled at the beginning of the school year, after their summer of attempted escape. Luckily they were successful. And now they lived in Vancouver, B.C.

Vancouver wasn't bad, although it was crowded. And they fit in well, seeing as half the population spoke either Chinese or Japanese. They spoke both, as well as English, making it easy for them to blend in well.

The school was a large, red brick building with four floors, marble flooring and elevators. The classrooms were well equipped, the teachers knew what they were talking about (well, most of them,) and there was three courtyards with fountains and picnic benches. Kyo's favourite part, of course, was that they didn't have school on Saturdays.

The uniforms were fairly simple, nothing fancy. A white dress shirt, short or long sleeved, with the school crest on the pocket. Navy blue blazers or a navy blue vest, and navy blue or black slacks. White socks, black dress shoes, and optional hats and gloves were available. The girls uniforms came with the same requirements, although they also had a choice of a navy blue and white plaid skirt, in short or medium length.

In fact, the school was so expensive, private and altogether snobbish that they had their own umbrellas, given to the students on their first day. Kyo, of course, had thought it very funny. Yuki literally had to elbow him in the stomach so he wouldn't laugh loudly enough for the principal to hear.

All in all, the two were content where they were. And the best thing was…

"Oh yeah, guess what Kyo?" Yuki said as they took their seats early in their first period classroom on the third floor.

"The sky is falling?" Kyo said sarcastically, pulling out his laptop from its case and placing it on the desk.

"No," Yuki replied, also taking his laptop out, "I spoke to Eryk yesterday."

Kyo froze. _I spoke to Eryk yesterday_… "Oh?" He tried to act casual, but couldn't help the slight waver in his voice. The very hot sixteen year old and new Head of the Sohma's, Eryk. Akito's younger brother…

"Yeah. He's letting everyone visit. They'll be coming in a few weeks, everyone's taking the week off school to fly here." Yuki sounded pleased, and Kyo relaxed.

"Oh, ok." Inside he breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, is Eryk coming?"

"No, he said he was too busy." Yuki said, sounding distracted. He was staring at his computer screen, doing whatever the school president needed to do in the mornings. Yes, he had been voted school president. Again. Much to his dismay.

"Ok," Kyo said, and slouched in his chair. He was glad that Eryk wouldn't be coming, he didn't want that night coming back to haunt him any more then it already did. Bored, he pulled up a game of solitaire and began playing.

Gradually the thudding in his ears, made by the sound of his heart, slowed and he calmed, and it was easy to convince himself that he was just nervous around the new head of the family because of his position as the Cat. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that Eryk was intelligent, cute, and witty, had a sense of humour, and was undeniably gay. Not to mention that he happened to like the one person who he wasn't supposed to; Kyo.

* * *

Once again, in case you didn't read this at the top, **this is a sequel**, so if you had absolutely no idea what was going on, then that would be why :D So, was it good, bad, funny? Review and tell me what you think! Please? 


	2. A Cat, A Rat, And A Phone Call

Darkdreams: It's done! It's posted! I think I deserve a round of applause! …now for the apology. I'm so sorry that I've kept all of you waiting, but in between school, exams, and just having to live in general it's been hard for me to find time or inspiration to write. But I owe it to all of you to finish this sequel and be done with it! I think I've gotten my inspiration back now, aside from a few things in this plot that I'm not sure what to do with…oh, also I'm getting tired of calling Kisa's mom "Kisa's mother" or "Mrs. Sohma". Does anyone know if she has a real first name in the show? I tried to find it, but can't. If you could help me out I'd be extremely grateful. Review responses are at the bottom for this chapter, and without further ado I give you the second chapter of my sequel!

---------------

Kyo hated airports. Not only were they noisy, crowded and usually smelled bad, but he had a few bad experiences at airports as well. Mainly ones where he ended up getting carted back home. His natural instincts as a cat didn't help either; flying wasn't on his list of favourite things to do. Just being able to look down and see cities that looked about as big as his hand was something wrong in its self.

Yuki had accidentally been transformed and was waiting in a bathroom stall until he changed back. This gave Kyo a lot of time to just lean on a wall and think.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with tight blue jeans, and a red cotton tee shirt. Yuki had a certain…fetish for Kyo in tight jeans and a leather jacket, although usually he liked him shirtless and on a motorcycle…but that wasn't very appropriate for a public place. Around his neck he wore only a chain with a fancy gothic cross on it, a present from Kisa, and his beaded bracelet of course.

In his hand he clutched the keys to the black BMW waiting outside, and the keys to the van that Yuki would be driving. Mrs. Sohma only had two cars, and they needed both to fit everyone in. In his jacket pocket was the key to a nearby hotel suite, where the family would all be staying. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about everyone once again being around. The ones still in school would be missing the week, and Hiro was angry that he didn't get to miss school as well. But Mrs. Sohma was adamant about Hiro going, and he hadn't been able to move her.

"You look tired, Kyo." Yuki murmured, resting his chin on Kyo's shoulder and straightening his navy blue blazer. Kyo smiled gently but stared straight ahead. In the crowd for a moment he could have sworn he saw Akito, standing still in the midst of the blurred people, a small frown marring his angelic face. Kyo jerked forward somewhat, startling Yuki.

"Kyo!" He exclaimed, pulling the orange haired boy back and forcing him to cleave to the wall. "What's the matter with you?" Yuki said angrily, glaring at Kyo's uneasy expression.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone…" Kyo hugged Yuki tightly, surprising him and crushing the smaller boy.

"Ok, ok," Yuki wheezed out, "You can let go of me now!"

Kyo released Yuki and went back to leaning on the wall. Yuki followed his example.

"So what'd you see?" Yuki finally asked. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with a black turtleneck and black dress pants.

"I dunno, just someone who looked familiar," Kyo lied. /_No reason to rile him up, it was nothing._/

"Hm," Yuki murmured in response, searching the crowd for signs of the large group of Sohma's.

"Stay together," a stern voice carried up over the crowds.

"Oh but Hari-chan, look at all the pretty high-school girls!" a sing-song voice replied.

"Aw, Gure-chan, I thought I was your only love" came a joking voice.

Kyo sighed and clenched a fist. Looking over, he saw Yuki with large, worried eyes and could tell that he was rethinking whether or not this was such a good idea.

"It'll be ok," Kyo said gruffly, taking Yuki's hand in his. Yuki looked over but saw that Kyo had busied himself with looking down at the floor, so he just squeezed the neko's hand and smiled at the group approaching them.

"Common," Kyo said once they had all finally said hello and had sufficiently annoyed Yuki, "Lets get out of here."

"So Tohru," Yuki said while driving the van, his eyes trained to the road, "How is school going? Are you doing well?"

"Oh!" Tohru sat up very straight and blushed. "I've been trying very hard, Eryk-sama has generously offered to pay for university…that is, if I get accepted."

"I see," Yuki said, and smiled over at Tohru who was sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm sure you'll get in, Tohru."

"Of course she will!" Ayame popped up in between Yuki and Tohru from the back, "she's getting top marks in her classes now! And she may be running for student council president!" All this, of course, was said in a sing-song voice, imitating that of Shigure's.

Tohru looked even more embarrassed then before, and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Anyways, how is it going for you and Kyo?" she asked.

"Yes, how are the lovebirds?" chortled Ayame.

"Don't you have a place to sit?" Yuki asked in an annoyed tone, glaring at Ayame. "And why aren't you in the car with Shigure?"

Ayame pouted and slumped back in his seat. "But little brother, I was just asking you about your life. You're important to me--" Ayame's voice was rising, as was his excitement. "—And I want you to know that, so that is why I must ponder your wanderings and you may think I'm annoying, but I love you little brother, I Lo--"

Yuki flung his arm towards the backseat and hit Ayame in the face, effectively shutting him up.

"Be quiet." He said. Chatter resumed in the car and Yuki turned up the radio a bit. Ayame lay dazed in his seat, but soon rejoined the conversation, being careful not to annoy Yuki further.

"How was the ride?" Yuki asked Kyo once they had all reached the house.

"Lets just say that they should feel lucky to be alive." Kyo snarled, stalking towards the house with his cat-ears sticking straight up. Everybody piled into the house and were greeted by Kisa and Hiro in the living room.

"Come into the dining room," Kisa urged, pulling Tohru by the hand, "and have lunch with us!"

"Oh, ok, ok!" Tohru giggled and allowed herself to be dragged into the other room, with Hiro reluctantly following.

"Hello Mrs. Sohma," Kagura greeted, and everyone else followed. Soon they were all sitting on couches and drinking tea, courtesy of Tohru, Kisa and Hiro.

"I'm very sorry that we don't have room for all of you," Kisa's mother apologized again.

"It's fine, I think we should be ok in the hotel," Shigure said, smiling. Hatori rolled his eyes when the writer began to cackle maniacally and rub his hands together in a gesture of mischief.

"Well, as long as you all visit us every day! I'm sure Kyo and Yuki wouldn't mind giving you tours around here, to show you all the sites."

Kyo and Yuki paled at the thought. Ayame was delighted and clapped his hands together. "Finally some real quality time with my baby brother! And what fun we will have! I'll have to get you o show me all the dress shops around here, so I can scope out what they're selling, and then we can visit that large tower thing, what's it called again? And of course we'll have to…"

Ayame went on. The conversation between everyone else started up again, attempting to drown him out.

The phone rang. Kyo jumped up, his stomach twisting into knots. "I got it," he stated, and ran into the kitchen.

"Hello?" he said, trying to calm his racing heart.

"_Hello Kyo._" Eryk's voice did not soothe Kyo's rampant thoughts at all. In fact, he seriously considered throwing the phone at the wall and then stomping on it.

"Eryk, uh, hi." Without anything else to say, he waited for the new Head of the House to speak again. His voice sounded so much like Akito's used to. It sent chills up Kyo's spine.

"_Just calling to say hello. Do you mind if I speak to Kisa's mother?_"

"Um, no. I'll go get her right now."

"_Ah, hold on. Did everyone arrive safely?_"

"Yeah. I'll get her…"

"_Alright._" Eryk sounded disappointed, but Kyo tried not to think about it. He put the phone down, calling for Kisa's mother to pick the phone up. When she picked up, Kyo hung the phone up and jumped away from it like it was poisonous.

"Something wrong Kyo?" Momiji asked, startling him.

"No," Kyo growled, trying to pretend he hadn't jumped. Before Momiji could ask any more questions Kyo bolted past him and upstairs. He needed to think.

* * *

**Don't forget to send me a review! I'll give you a purple sock!**

Review Responses: (holy cow! There's 22 of these things! YAY!)

**Corculum**: Erm, do you read my mind? Or do you just know me to well?

**PoeticIndigo**: well, my update wasn't really soon…do I still get glomped? ;hopes;

**dimonyo-anghel**: Yes, the two are in quite a predicament

**boeboebi**: they're short, but they get done faster?

**Kittiwindx**: thank you!

**Deadly Wispers**: hmm, maybe I can use that, except I don't know if Kyo's going to appreciate it!

**Animestargirl**: Why thank you! And don't worry, Kyo's too much in love with Yuki to cheat on him…willingly…

**Tikigirl123**: Yay I'm so glad you reviewed! I love exclamation marks! And thank you for the congrats, I'm very pleased with myself!

**AuthoressMegaRose**: All good questions! Yes, Kyo does have a little bit of a crush on Eryk. For Kagura and Tohru, I'm just going to have to see what happens.

**Anonymous**: I don't know if this is going to be as long as my other sequel…

**Reviewer**: Aww, not lame at all! Quite encouraging actually.

**L'enduro**: They're having fun, but Eryk is definitely going to intervene soon!

**TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn**: Not bad? That's all? Hehe, joking. It'll get better, I swear.

**AznEyes**: Not quite ASAP, but it continued! I get points for that, right?

**Kyonkyon**: I'm glad you liked the ending bit! I worked hard on that part.

**YAOI**: I'm glad you love it! And I love your name, hehe.

**Mewmewaqua**: I don't think I could make an ongoing fanfiction without a lemon! No worries there.

**The Blacklioness**: Thank you! I like a little fluff from time to time.

**Omnimalevolent**: The head of the family can never be problem free…it's against the laws of Anime nature. :P

**Rachel**: 300 reviews would be very nice. I'm glad you enjoyed Run Away so much.

**Yaoi Fangirl69**: Don't die! I promise I'll update more frequently!

**the essence of Popsicles**: Yes, those rabid fangirls are already waiting for me outside my front door! Hm, and I know about the whole surnames first, but it's easier for most people to read it Given Names first. (and, I admit, sometimes I forget!)


	3. Here We Go Again

Darkdreams: Chapter 3! Yay! I would have posted this sooner, as in last week, but I had my birthday and everything was a bit hectic and filled up. Hm, I must confess my muses have no idea what they're doing with this. One wants it to be happy-happy Kyo and Yuki fluff! The other wants angst, a large love triangle, and lots of blood O.o Obviously I must compromise with them. I really like Eryk. He's a good character. Too bad I have to kill him off! Muahahahaha! (Joking! Joking!) On to the chapter, shall we?

/.../ Kyo's thoughts

/_italics_/Kyo's other thoughts

* * *

"Where'd Kyo go?" 

"I don't know…"

"He went upstairs."

"Oh."

Kyo frowned and stared hard at his ceiling. He couldn't go up on the roof, because it was too steep and people here tended to notice these sorts of things. So he lay on his bed instead, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts buzzing around.

Yuki. Eryk. Yuki. Eryk.

/Obviously there's no contest./ Kyo thought, letting out a deep sigh. He didn't care that everyone downstairs was wondering where he was. A long time ago knowing that they realized he wasn't there would have both annoyed and thrilled him. Now he didn't care.

Something about Eryk, the new head of the Sohma's, unnerved him. Even when they had all first met, he had been edgy.

/But I'm not really being fair, am I/ he scowled. /There's a chance that he's not like his brother./

He heard footsteps coming up, and instantly knew they were Yuki's. His door opened and, sure enough, Yuki stepped in.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, flopping down beside Kyo on the bed. He turned onto his side to have a better view of Kyo's face.

"Nothing." Kyo said shortly.

"Ok, then I'll just leave…" Yuki went to get up, but Kyo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Yuki smiled, knowing that now Kyo was ready to talk.

"Damn your psychology crap," Kyo growled. Yuki said nothing and waited for him to continue. "Fine. It's Eryk. I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something. Maybe I'm just paranoid." Kyo scowled, refusing to look at Yuki.

"So, you're afraid that Eryk is exactly like Akito, and just playing with us?"

Though Yuki's words were calm, Kyo could hear the familiar panic creeping into his voice.

"No, that's not it…just, grr I don't know!" Kyo sat up abruptly, and crossed his arms.

"Kyo…" Yuki sat up as well, and wrapped his pale arms around the angry boy. "I think I get what you're saying. But Eryk seems nice enough, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Kyo replied grudgingly.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Yuki said.

"Of course you would think that, you simple minded rat." Kyo's eyes flashed dangerously and a small smirk appeared on his face.

Yuki's expression went from confused, to shocked, to annoyed. He said, "Stupid cat, at least I think!"

Kyo tackled Yuki, who kicked him off and rolled off the bed. The two wrestled with each other for a few minutes, finally Yuki kicked Kyo and he went flying back onto the bed. Yuki collapsed beside him.

"You're getting better." Yuki commented.

"You're getting worse," Kyo remarked. "Ow!" he glared as Yuki swatted him.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, content with just holding each other. Kyo focused on Yuki's silver hair, his violet eyes, and his pale skin. He ignored thoughts of Eryk.

/_Eryk is thousands of miles away. Who cares about Eryk/_

/Oh, you're back. Wonderful./

_/You never appreciate me…/_

Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Confused, Yuki sat up, and Kyo followed suit.

"I'm going to go see who it is." Yuki said. Kyo nodded but didn't follow him out. For some reason he thought of the airport earlier that day. He had seen Akito there; he swore that he had.

"I'm going crazy." He sighed to himself. There was some sort of commotion going on downstairs, so he got up to see what it was.

He wished that he had stayed upstairs.

"Kyo, how nice to see you." Eryk's British accent had not diminished one bit, and Kyo found this to be quite unsettling.

"I didn't know you were coming." Was all Kyo could manage to say. Eryk blushed slightly, ignoring the excited chattering all around him.

"I didn't really plan on coming…" was all he said. Kyo felt his face getting hot and quickly averted his eyes away from Eryk's green ones. Finally everyone settled down and went back into the living room.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Mrs. Sohma." Eryk apologized for the third time.

"No, not at all," she smiled. "We're happy to have you. There is a spare bedroom here if you'd like."

"That would be nice," Eryk smiled. Kyo frowned, and Yuki looked over at him worriedly.

"You mean he's staying with us?" Hiro frowned at the newcomer, and Kisa frowned at his poor manners.

"Yes, Hiro." Mrs. Sohma smiled, and Hiro said nothing more, prevented by Kisa's scathing look. The awkward silence was punctuated by a yawn from Tohru.

When she noticed everyone staring at her she turned beet red. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she stammered, "I'm just a bit tired, not that you guys are boring or anything! But it's been a long flight, and, and--"

"Miss. Honda is right," Yuki said, standing. "I'm sure everyone is tired."

Tohru looked relieved, and smiled at Yuki.

The goodbyes alone took over a half hour, but finally the house was cleared out. Left standing in the living room were Kisa, Hiro, Kyo, Yuki and Eryk.

"Ok, I'll show you to your room Eryk," Yuki said pleasantly. Eryk looked dissatisfied, and pointedly stared at Kyo. He was lead upstairs by the grey haired boy, but didn't break his gaze on Kyo until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

Kyo focused his attention back on the two smaller children of the Zodiac.

"I don't like him." Kisa stated quietly, an unusual comment for her.

"Why not?" Hiro asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know," she said. "I just get a funny feeling."

"You're both crazy. Now go to bed." Kyo tried to look stern, but only got a confused look from Kisa and a bored one from Hiro.

"Always the people person." Hiro said.

"Shuttup brat." Kyo glared.

"Immature cat," Hiro taunted.

"Look who's talking midget!" Kyo snapped.

"Carrot!"

"Stupid sheep!"

"Baka cat!"

"Kyooo!" Yuki called from upstairs.

"I won," Hiro snickered as Kyo left, but not loud enough that the annoyed cat could hear him.

"Yuki?" Kyo called back, heading towards the guest room. He opened the door. Yuki was lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"YUKI?" Kyo stumbled forwards, kneeling down beside the boy and shaking him.

"Calm down Kyo, he fainted just now." Eryk said, stepping out from the bathroom with a cold washcloth in his hands. "It was me who called you."

"Eryk…" Kyo looked up at the boy, whose black hair was pushed out of his face revealing his startlingly emerald eyes. "Is he ok? Why did he faint?"

"I don't know, he said he felt dizzy, and then he just fell. Luckily I caught him."

Kyo frowned, but could find nothing wrong with the story. Yuki did faint sometimes, for no apparent reason.

"I'll take him to his room then," Kyo said, picking Yuki up.

"Wait, aren't you curious?" Eryk said suddenly.

"About what?" Kyo asked.

"About why I came."

Kyo was silent for a minute. "I guess. Why did you come?"

"I…" Eryk frowned. "I got lonely. I wanted to see you. Although, you're still just as in love with Yuki as you were before. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Kyo said firmly. "And I always will be."

And with that, he left.

* * *

**Remember to review! Please! it enlarges my ego. **

Review responses:

**Yaoi fangirl69**: Yes, poor Yuki. He's going to have a hard time with his brother, especially since they live so far away and Ayame misses him!

**Kyonkyon**: Kyo will live! We think :P Hopefully…muahaha!

**Rachel**: yes, quite demanding o.o

**Corculum**: Here's your update, finally! It's a good thing you bug me or these things might never get posted :P

**TheRealInuYasha**:hands purple sock: hm, well I guess I'll have to make up a name for her then :) I'm glad you love my story!


	4. Dreaming of You

Darkdreams:coughs: well, it's been a while…This is going to be a long authors note, but guys it's **important** so please read-or at least skim- through it.

Some of you may have realized that my story, "Run Away, Run Away" (Which is the prequel to this fic) has been removed. I'd just like to comment on this.

No one likes their stories being banned, and this is hard for me because of all the work I put into it, as well as the overwhelming support I got through reviews and emails.

They didn't even ban it for something that I could understand, like being too graphic. Someone reported me for a spelling mistake. It's a 22 chaptered fic, and I can't catch everything…

My first initial thoughts were to just stop writing on but that would be silly and childish, not to mention unfair to anyone who is waiting for an update. So, Run to Me and all my other fanfictions will continue on. I am also looking for a **beta**, so that hopefully something like this will never happen again. I'll also be re-posting Run Away, this time thoroughly spell-checked.

Ok so that's about it, I'll put more about the beta-ness down at the bottom. Thanks everyone, for your continued support!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blood splattered across the walls as Kyo watched, horror-struck, chained to the wall with a collar around his neck.

"Yuki!" he screamed, attempting to lunge forward. The bell attached to the collar jingled.

If only he could see who was hurting Yuki, but every time he tried to see a blinding dizziness came over him.

"N—no!" Kyo reached his hands as far as they could go to catch his bloody and broken love. As his head tilted and strands of silver hair fell over open, blank eyes, Kyo screamed-because now he was alone.

* * *

"YUKI!" Kyo gasped, bolting upright. His breaths were short and shallow, although he periodically tried to take in a huge lungful of air, but that only left him with a stabbing pain in his chest. 

"A dream, just a dream." Kyo wiped the sweat off his forehead and pulled the blankets, which were in a bundle at the end of his bed, back over his legs. He glanced over at his window; thankful for the moonlight that illuminated his room and reminded him where he was. Everything was in its place, nothing was wrong. Outside he could hear crickets chirping, but other then that it was silent.

He had a horrible thought, that if he went into Yuki's room right now he would be gone. And then this entire world, the existence he had been living in until now, would crumble away and he would find that he was alone, in the cage that had been built specifically for the cat, losing his mind.

In one swift movement Kyo flung the blankets off him and stood up, walking towards the door that separated his and Yuki's room. His hand grasped the doorknob, but for a second he hesitated. He stared ahead at the painted door and tried to visualize what was on the other side. Then, pushing all thoughts from his mind, he turned the knob and stepped in quickly, before he lost his nerve.

Yuki's room was bathed in the bluish light; everything seemed to be in order. His desk still had the notebook opened up to a page; the chair was pushed in neatly. Kyo glanced towards the bed and shock jolted through his body.

Yuki was gone. His bed was messed and the glass of water on his end table was knocked over, the water slowly dripping off the side and hitting the floor without a sound. Feeling like he was in a dream, Kyo slowly walked towards the bed, scared of what he might find.

Though the dread seized him and made it harder for him to breathe, Kyo looked down at the empty bed, and crumpled to his knees, his hands clutching the dark blue sheets. If he could only catch his breath for a second, then he could stop being so foolish and look for Yuki in the house. Finally Kyo lifted the hand that was clenched on the carpet, and ran it through his unruly orange hair. He calmed himself and stood, angered that he had been so silly. Yuki was probably downstairs, watching TV or getting a new glass of water.

It was this thought-and not the hundreds of other, less optimistic, thoughts- running through his mind that forced him to walk out of Yuki's room and into the hall, and to resist the urge to check on Kisa and Hiro. He paused in front of Eryk's door, pulling himself away and rushing down the steps.

It was silent. His bare feet made oddly sharp slapping noises every time one made contact with the floor. No lights were on, the TV was not playing. Kyo inhaled gently and moved to check the front door.

Locked.

He made towards the back door, thinking that perhaps the rat had woken up from a bad dream, as he had, knocked over the water and had come downstairs for some air, unable to sleep.

The back door was locked as well, the curtains tightly drawn around it.

Fighting the panic and desperately clinging to some semblance of rational thought, Kyo groped his way back to the stairs and stumbled up them, sitting at the top with a thud. He pressed his hands to his face in an attempt to calm his racing heart, to no avail.

The pressure of biting down on his lower lip did nothing to ease his worry as a million scenarios ran through his mind. Yuki being kidnapped by ninjas all in black, Yuki being attacked by an invader, Yuki being beamed up by Pod People…

The last one made him blink and pull himself back down to earth.

A door behind him creaked open and a sliver of light shone through.

"Kyo?" came the sleepy voice, "What are you still doing up?"

Glaring, Kyo turned his head and his cat ears twitched in annoyance. "Nothing." He huffed.

"Can't find Yuki?" a small smile played across Eryks' lips. Kyo's eyes widened, Eryk waited with silent anticipation.

"What have you done with him?" he demanded, barely remembering to whisper.

Eryk looked confused, then thoughtful, and then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh!" He looked at Kyo wide eyed. "You don't think I did anything to him, do you?" His eyes squinted in nervousness and anxiety. "No, no you have it all wrong!"

Kyo's eyes were still narrowed towards the smaller dark haired boy, who seemed to be fumbling about in a very uncharacteristic fashion, acting more like Tohru then himself.

"Yuki's in my room. He came in to talk and ended up falling asleep on the bed, and I really didn't have the heart to wake him." Eryk sighed, moving out into the hall and closing the door behind him. "I was up reading anyways. Insomnia. Hatori says it's from the stress of having to take on all the duties that my--that my brother used to address."

Kyo's eyes softened a bit but he did not relax, especially when Eryk sat down beside him on the steps.

"Hey Kyo," Eryk said, resting his arms on his knees, "…I'm sorry, you know. I didn't mean to come for this visit. One minute I was sitting in my parlour, drinking tea and persuading myself that seeing you was a bad idea, and the next…I don't know what happened. I was at the airport and had the ticket in my hand."

There was a pause where Eryk drifted off, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"And I can't seem to forget about you…" Eryk sighed.

Kyo's heart nearly stopped.

"Um, I mean…" Eryk stood up quickly. "Here, please come and get Yuki, you can take him to his room." Before Kyo could answer-not that he currently had the speech capability to-Eryk was already opening the bedroom door and motioning for Kyo to follow.

/Ok, a choice. Follow Eryk into his room or bolt for my own room and come up with a new plan./

/_Scared?_/

/He might not even have Yuki in there…/

/_And you're scared of what might happen._/

/He could be lying. But then again Yuki might have been right, and then there's really nothing to worry about…/

/_Hey are you ignoring me? STOP IGNORING ME DAMMIT!_/

/Shuttup, no wonder people who hear voices go insane-you're annoying enough to make my ears bleed./

Without a conscious decision, Kyo stood up and followed Eryk into his room.

The door closed shut with a soft click, and Kyo turned slightly to see Eryk just leaning against the wall, waiting.

With a quick flicker of his eyes Kyo spotted Yuki lying on Eryks bed, lips parted slightly in his sleep.

"Thanks, Eryk." Kyo mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

With a smile Eryk said, "Maybe one day I'll have someone to worry about too."

"Yeah." Kyo nodded and picked Yuki up gently. "'Night."

The door closed once more and Eryk flicked off the light switch, preferring darkness to the artificial light. He closed his eyes for only a moment, but that was enough and he fainted, collapsing with a thud on the carpeted floor.

* * *

Darkdreams: So, if anyone is interested in being my beta, please tell me! I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and some random thing that I thought I'd mention…I got a kitten, an orange tabby, and I named him Kyo. I never thought that so many people would have such a hard time pronouncing his name :P 

--Review, it makes me happy and hyper!

Review responses:

**Corculum**: Yes, the love triangle…I'm sorry it's so short (and I know you think this chapter is too) so chapter 5 I will try to make longer.

**Envysloyalservant**: Eryk creeps you out? O.o well he is sort of strange, but he gets weirder :P You have black hair and green eyes? Ooooh, cool!

**Kyonkyon**: Don't worry I'm still a YK fan too! But it may be healthy for Yuki to have to work to keep Kyo, keep him on his toes :)

**TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn**: Hm, when is Eryk going to bust out the moves? Well, soon because the longer he waits the more Kyo will pull away from him!

**Abby**: I'm glad you liked it:grins:

**Angelic Scars the bloody angel**: Wow, you sat and read both stories without any breaks or anything? O.O I am very grateful! Eryk is currently cowering in a corner, afraid of your frying pan :P And here's your update, not quite as soon as I would have liked to post it but it's here none the less!

**Miko-Catlover**: It's nice to hear that someone likes my lemons :P Everyone thinks poor Eryk is creepy! The poor guy is going to develop a complex or something… :D oh well. And thank you for the good chair, it really is no fun when your back hurts and you're trying to type :)

**Paranoia Pistol**:looks nervously as Pablo: yes that would be quite bad. Guess I'd better hurry up and post this! o.O


End file.
